


Dinner Date

by ladielazarus



Category: Star Wars
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-14
Updated: 2010-07-14
Packaged: 2017-10-10 13:42:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/100392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladielazarus/pseuds/ladielazarus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Face gets saved from a bad situation by an old friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner Date

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Current location:**

| 

[home](http://maps.google.com/maps?q=home)  
  
---|---  
  
**Current mood:**

| 

  
cheerful  
  
**Current music:**

| 

The Office  
  
**Entry tags:**

| 

  
[fic](http://community.livejournal.com/kit_fic/tag/fic), [star wars](http://community.livejournal.com/kit_fic/tag/star%20wars)  
  
  
  
Title: Dinner Date  
Fandom: Star Wars  
Pairing: Face/OC  
Rating: PG-13  
Beta'd by [](http://emiliamarie.livejournal.com/profile)[**emiliamarie**](http://emiliamarie.livejournal.com/)   
Summary: Face gets saved from a bad situation by an old friend.

Face Loran was in hell.

The girl that he was out with was absolutely beautiful. In fact, if he'd had to rate her via Janson's ridiculous rating system, he'd give her at least a ten. She might even be the rare and elusive eleven. Consdering the dry spell that Face had been having lately, he was lucky to even be in the presence of someone that gorgeous.

However, if she didn't shut up about the delicate inner workings of her brand new diet, he was going to fall asleep at the table. Or vomit. He wasn't sure, really.

“...And I just had no idea that there were over 300 different kinds of seaweed on Mon Calamari alone that are edible.” She giggled in a manner that Face supposed he'd have found engaging thirty years ago. Now, it was just exhausting. Where were all the real people hiding?

“That's interesting.” He lied, taking another sip of Hapan wine. He hated Hapan wine. Of all the things for her to order...

“I'm just going to pop off and powder my nose.” She smiled in a simpering way and stood, taking her overly complicated handbag with her. Face stood, nodding and smiling as she disappeared through the restaurant. He sighed and relaxed in a way that had to be visible, signaling the serving droid. Now he could order a real drink. He'd make some excuse about the wine not going with his dinner.

“Garik Loran. I didn't expect to see you of all people here.” Face snapped his gaze up to follow the voice, and watched as one of the most attractive Zeltrons he'd ever seen perched gracefully in the chair his date had vacated.

“Treja Mour.” He grinned widely. “I haven't seen you since we did that little indie film for Loussh.”

“Yeah. I've been around, though. I'm doing a movie right now with Ketar Moon.”

“No way! I heard that he wasn't doing anymore holodramas after that last disaster.”

“Well, the director wanted you, but you wouldn't do it.” She shrugged.

“Ah. That one.” He shook his head. “Yeah. I'm done. I had my brief comeback. I did enough holos to convince myself that I can actually act, and that acting does not necessarily equal propoganda. I'm stepping back, now.”

“I don't know why.” She shook her head. “You're incredibly talented, Face, and I mean that. We have both worked with more than enough people who can't act in our careers. Why quit now?”

“Eh. I'll explain it sometime.” He shrugged.

“Why not now? You don't look like you're having much fun?”

“I don't?” Face looked momentarily panicked. “I thought that I was faking it well.”

“I'm sure, as far as she's concerned, you're enthralled.” She rolled her eyes. “I'm an actor, too, Face. I can read my own kind.”

“Whew.” Face relaxed. “I thought that she was onto me and I'd have to listen to her try to be more engaging.”

“I'll tell you what. I'll call you and tell you that something unbelievably horrendous has happened, and you'll wait for her to leave and come back and have dinner with me.”

“That seems a little juvenile doesn't it?” Face raised one eyebrow. He hadn't pulled a prank like that since before his ill-fated affair with Dia Passik.

“So does hearing about the latest advancements in edible sea plants.” She shrugged, pulling a breadstick out of the basket. “Wouldn't you rather eat with a girl who... eats?”

“Fine. Go before Miss Seaweed returns.” Face chuckled.

Treja stood and left the room, taking the gaze of most of the men in the room with her.

Face Loran was no longer in hell.

_   
**FaceFic!**   
_


End file.
